Broken Things
Here is the list of things not currently working in Supernova. Please leave a comment if something is incorrect or needs to be updated. Recently fixed items at bottom of page. "Might Be Fixed" means it might be fixed someday, sometime, maybe, or there might be plans to fix it already. Most of this relies on DSP. "No Plans to Fix" means it is not wanted on the server and won't be changed ever. "Unsure of Fix" means I have no idea. Please comment below if you know if this has plans to be fixed or not. The date after each item is the last time that item has been verified. DISCLAIMER FOR NEW PLAYERS: The majority of these things are true for all DSP-type servers. It's kind of the nature of the beast for free, private servers. Trust me, we're still awesome. This is just so you know what's going on and don't put a lot of effort into something that isn't currently working. We like communication! Attributes * Quests/Battlefields Might Be Fixed * Second AF1 quest for SAM (Yomi Okuri). Won't advance. 1/1/15 * Second AF1 quest for DRK (Dark Puppet). NM pops are bugged and won't advance the quest. 1/11/15 * Salvage & Assault. Not implemented. 1/1/15. Assault is being worked on 3/11 * Storms of Fate & Apocalypse Nigh. Not coded. 1/1/15 * KSNMs. Will not take orbs, per Arcueid. 1/2/15 NPCs Might Be Fixed * Sanraku in Whitegate. Doesn't update zeni costs based on usage. Doesn't reset zeni costs based on non-usage. 2/22/15 What does this even mean? (-Novah, 3/11) * Unable to obtain crafting guild points. Kori working on a fix. 1/10/15 Jobs Might Be Fixed * PUP. Not coded, but being worked on. 3/11/15 Won't Be Fixed * RUN & GEO. 1/1/15 Zones Won't Be Fixed * All Seekers of Adoulin zones. 1/1/15 Abilities/Spells Might Be Fixed * RDM ** En2 Spells (Stone, fire, etc) works correctly for your main hand, but doesn't allow your off-hand to recieve different effects (EX: Drain Samba). 2/6/15 * DNC ** Chocobo Jig II is not learned at level 70. Not implented. 1/27/15 * BLU ** Azure Lore, Chain Affinity, Burst Affinity, Assimilation, Convergence. Can't use JA. 1/1/15 ** Physical BLU spells do not work with SA/TA as they should. 1/3/15 * SCH ** Klimaform. Can't use. 1/1/15 ** Sublimation. Only checks max HP on initial use (to begin charging). Also doesn't wear off when changing jobs, syncing, or disconnecting. Also, upon filling the charge, it can eat the next status, or itself if there is no new status added after starting to charge. 3/11/15 ** Enlightenment. Skill bonus not being received, and spell cost is not reduced. Uses a Strategem charge instead of its own five minute timer. 1/1/15 * SMN ** 2-hour abilities, Elemental Siphon, Avatar's Favor. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Avatar Attack merit. Can spend merit points, but nothing received. 1/1/15 ** Diabolos - no Blood Pacts work. 1/1/15 ** Healing Ruby - unable to use on anyone but self. Healing Ruby II functions normally. 1/1/15 ** Blood Pacts - using them does not grant Summoning Magic skill ups. 2/12/15 * THF ** Aura Steal & Feint. Can spend merit points, but ability doesn't work. 1/1/15 * COR ** Random Deal. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Quick Draw. Does not give TP, and maybe not skillups either. 1/3/15 ** Luzaf's Ring. Does not increase roll range. 1/3/15 * PLD ** Cover. Errors unable to use JA. 1/1/15 ** Chivalry. Always gives back all MP, despite what TP is. 1/4/15 * DRK ** Occult Acumen. Not coded. 1/8/15 ** Stalwart Soul. Not coded. 1/10/15 * BST ** Pet enhancements by merits, abilities, or gear. No effect from any. 1/1/15 ** Something about Stay regen. 3/11 * WAR ** Unicorn Leggings. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/3/15. * WHM ** Afflatus Misery. Doesn't affect spells like Cura, Esuna, or Banish. 1/30/15 ** Afflatus Solace does not affect Holy. 1/30/15 ** Devotion can be used on yourself. Shouldn't be able to. 1/20/15 ** Divine Veil. No AOE when removing debuffs. 1/30/15 ** Cure casting time reductions via merits do not have any effect. 2/25/15 * BRD ** Status effect resistance songs (Ex: Puppet's Operetta) do nothing. 1/1/15 ** The second tier of Etude songs (Logical, Sage, etc) do nothing. Cannot cast. 1/12/15 * DRG ** Wyvern's Healing Breath. Unable to target anyone but the DRG. Amount cured is also based on current wyvern HP, should be max wyvern HP. 1/1/15 ** Strafe. Not coded. 1/4/15 ** Angon. Not coded. 1/21/15 ** Dismiss. Doesn't reset Call Wyvern's recast timer when pet HP is full. 1/4/15 * SAM ** Ikishoten. Doesn't work. Probably because Zanshin is modified. 1/21/15 ** Overwhelm. No effect. 1/31/15 * RNG ** Coronach. Something wrong with coding, but still works well. Generates enmity as if it was a standard weaponskill instead of the fixed enmity it should be generating. Need more details. 2/3/15 ** Flashy Shot. Doesn't work. 3/11/15. * Able to cast on players and attack enemies through walls. 1/1/15 Weapons Might Be Fixed * When doing weapon skills for a trial, skillchains do not give multiple points, as they should. 1/1/15 * Mistilteinn. Only drains 3tp/tic for Refresh, should be much higher. 1/1/15 * Weapons dropped from Sea NMs, like Justice Sword and Fortitude Axe. The "virtue stone equipped" feature does not function. 1/1/15 * Weapons with bonuses for having a fan equipped. No bonus received. 1/1/15 * Rune Chopper. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/1/15 * Weapons with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues, though more are working since 2/22/15 update. Please see the Available Weapons with Additional Effects for more info. 2/22/15 * Latent Break for KSNM Weapons is currently not storing WS points. Should be available next update.™ - Kori (1/14/15) Armor Might Be Fixed *BLM AF2 Pants (Sorcerer's Tonban) "elemental magic affected by day" does not work. 1/1/15 * Armor with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 * Trump Crown. Does not give additional MP. 2/2/15 Items Might Be Fixed * Earth Carol and Water Carol scrolls can't be used. Says job level isn't high enough. 2/4/15 Won't Be Fixed * Crafting skill-up foods, like Kitron Macaron. Can't use. Meant for a Lv99 server, not ours. 1/1/15 Enemies Might Be Fixed * Enemy pathing is just crazy. 1/4/15 ** They just go in a straight line, through objects * Enemies can aggro and move through walls. 1/4/15 ** Walls are graphical, this'll almost never be fixed, navmeshing is ridiculously tedious. (3/11 -Novah) * All Hecteyes-type mobs. Immune to all sleeps, not just dark sleeps. 1/4/15 * CoP rabbits (i.e. bikibi bay's Island Rarab) do not use TP spells. (supposedly fixed before but now broken again) 1/11/15 (Being worked on, Escalated to DSP.) * Bomb Queen. Does not summon adds. 1/30/15 * Carmine Dobsonfly do not all link no matter what - standard 10 distance sound aggro. 2/3/15 Not Fully Coded Could mean they might not pop, or they do pop, but don't drop the treasure they should. See here for a history of NMs that have been killed for testing purposes. * Any (well, 90% of them) NMs from (S) zones (Wings of the Goddess). * Barbaric Weapon - Xarcabard. Non-existent in the DSP mob table. Recently Fixed! * Retaliation is fixed. 2/22/15 * Relic weapon additional effects fixed. 2/22/15 * Snatch Morsel/Reflect fixed. 2/22/15 * Evasion is fixed. 2/3/15 * Zanshin behaves normally. 2/3/15 * Xolotl spawns normally. 2/3/15 * Riverne #A01 and #B01 now has the correct destinations for Spatial Displacements. 3/13/15.